Thank The Alcohol
by Sweet Smiles Mellie
Summary: What happens when Finn and Kurt gets jealous of the kiss between Blaine and Rachel? What happens when Kurt speaks up? What happens if Finn admits the truth? Will Klaine happen sooner? Will Finchel reunite? What if Rachel tells Finn she wants to have sex with him? If Kurt kisses Blaine?
1. Chapter 1

Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go 'round and 'round, you're on my mind  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love along the wire

They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully

Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile  
Through space and time, always another show  
Wondering where I am lost without you

And bein' apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh girl, you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully

Oh...

Faithfully, I'm still yoooooooooooours...  
I'm forever yours, ever yoooooooooours...  
Faithfully

Read more: Journey - Faithfully Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go 'round and 'round, you're on my mind  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love along the wire

They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully

Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile  
Through space and time, always another show  
Wondering where I am lost without you

And bein' apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh girl, you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully

Oh...

Faithfully, I'm still yoooooooooooours...  
I'm forever yours, ever yoooooooooours...  
Faithfully

Read more: Journey - Faithfully Lyrics | MetroLyrics

Highway run into the midnight sun  
Wheels go 'round and 'round, you're on my mind  
Restless hearts sleep alone tonight  
Sendin' all my love along the wire

They say that the road ain't no place to start a family  
Right down the line it's been you and me  
And lovin' a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be  
Oh, girl you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully

Circus life under the big top world  
We all need the clowns to make us smile  
Through space and time, always another show  
Wondering where I am lost without you

And bein' apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
I get the joy of rediscovering you  
Oh girl, you stand by me, I'm forever yours, faithfully

Oh...

Faithfully, I'm still yoooooooooooours...  
I'm forever yours, ever yoooooooooours...  
Faithfully

Read more: Journey - Faithfully Lyrics | MetroLyrics

It had been about two months since Finn found out about the kiss between Rachel and Puck. He was still hurting from that. Yeah it wasn't as bad as Quinn having sex with Puck but it's because he didn't love Quinn, well not anymore than a friend. He was in love with Rachel and felt so betrayed by her action. He never thought she would stoop so low to hurt him. Yeah, he slept with Santana but he thought it was because she was having sex with Jesse especially since he had posted it on facebook that they were. When he was around her, he would act like that it didn't bother him but he hurt him so badly. It killed him when he saw them do a duet in Glee club and he didn't understand why she would want to do that to him. It was like stabbing him in the heart over and over again. Now, he was working with her on her writing an original song and it was even harder. When she asked for a hug, he thought he was going to breakdown and tell her that he loves her and misses her and wants to be with her again but he needed her to know that he couldn't get over it. When she said that she was going to let Puck throw a party at her house, he was afraid of what was going to happen. But he went along with it because he wanted to see how she would be and if things got to hand out he would help her.

When he arrived at Rachel's house, he saw what she was wearing. All he could think was thank goodness she was wearing that because if she was wearing one of her usual short skirts, he wouldn't have stopped staring at her. He thought that she looked beautiful in anything that she wore but at least this what would stop the crazy temptation that he had to just make out with her right then and there. He was immediately snapped out of thought when he heard her yell at Brittany for sitting on the washer and than he heard that Artie, Brittany, Mike and Tina were going to leave. He could tell she upset and asked "Why is everybody leaving", he was going to speak up but before he could he heard Puck start and than he continued with saying that nobody was going to get drunk off two wine coolers and asked to break into her dad's liquor cabinet. He then saw her look at him with those "what do I do eyes" so he gave her a simple nod as to let him. He thought what was the worse that could happen? He didn't think Rachel was going to get out of hand if she was only going to let people drink two wine coolers. Soon, everybody was having a great time drinking and having fun. When everyone first started to dance to "Like A G6" he kept himself on the stage to keep an eye on Rachel. He saw her first dancing with Artie and didn't think much of it, she was starting to drink and have fun. Than, he saw her part of the group that was taking shots off Brittany and started to get a little concerned but still kept his distance to not ruin her fun. Besides, she wasn't doing anything too crazy. Yeah she was taking shots off Brittany's stomach but so was Santana, Artie and Sam. He didn't think she would ever get this wild and loose. He saw a different person and it was getting him so jealous.

Then...

Finn's POV

What is Rachel doing? Why is she drinking out of control? She needs to calm down before she gets too drunk. She already took some shots and now she was chugging her wine cooler.

"CHUG! CHUG!CHUG!" he heard them yelling at her when she was drinking her wine cooler and he saw her chug the drink and let out a loud burp. He had to laugh because even her burping sounded cute.

"It taste like PINK! It taste like PINK! PINK!" Rachel yelled. It removed Finn from his thoughts for a second. Gosh even in that hideous dress, she still looked so beautiful. How was that even possible? What happened to her? She was usually quiet and controlling but now she was letting loose and having fun, maybe too much? He just hoped she didn't do anything that would make him upset. He was still heartbroken over her and didn't want her to get with someone else. He just kept himself on the stage when Kurt came up to him, dancing.

"Are you not drinking?"Kurt asked me.

"No. Designated driver."I replied, in a lie. I knew that Kurt was driving us home but I didn't want to get drunk because I wanted to be sober to take care of Rachel if she needed my help. Or if I needed to do something for her.

"What about you?"I asked him.

"No, I'm still trying to impress Blaine. Can't get too sloppy."he replied.

We both then looked over at Blaine who was dancing wildly on the stage with a drink in his hand. I couldn't help but laugh. Blaine came up to me talking drunk about how it was cool me and Kurt were brothers. I hope he knows that we are brothers by marriage. I couldn't help but laugh at what he was saying cause it was too funny how drunk he was. Wait, what? Did he say something about how tall I am? That doesn't even make sense...Then him and Kurt left together even though Blaine almost fell down so Kurt had to catch him. He heard Rachel say "Finny. Dance with me." Oh snap, she grabbed on to me. Control myself, Finn. Remember she broke your heart when she kissed Puck. Puck, man I still hated him too for that even though I acted like I forgave him. Of course our relationship was real until you went and kissed Puck. Now, I'm upset. So I thought in order to distract myself I would tell her about the different groups of drunks. I went on to explain, "the weepy, hysterical drunk" as Santana, "the anger girl drunks" as Quinn and Lauren, "the girl who turns into a stripper drunk" as Brittany, "happy girl" drunks as Tina and Mercedes (but still doing this time, she was holding onto me tight and putting her head on my shoulder as I could smell the soap she used to smell so perfect and that shampoo and oh that perfume that I loved so much and I had to snap myself out of it) and put her in a category as "the needy girl" drunk. But, he knew that if she had not kissed Puck and they had been together still, he wouldn't have cared because he would have showed her all the attention that she needed. She got upset with me. I just felt her take her head get off of me and than she just gave me those innocent hurt eyes when I immediately felt bad. But, then she patted me on the shoulder and said in my ear, "well what kind of girl is this?" and got on the stage, I didn't know what she was going to do than I heard her say. "Let's spin the bottle. Who wants to play spin the bottle?" and then she yelled it in my ear. I just gave a simple smile cause I thought we would end up kissing and I would use that as an excuse to kiss her and realize what she did was wrong because I know that Puck couldn't kiss her and make her feel the way that I did. Then, my tiny smiled quickly disappeared when I thought of her kissing someone else in front of me. I started laughing while Brittany spinning started the bottle and saw that it landed on Sam. Santana was very upset about that and he didn't know why since when was Santana so into Sam. He then saw Puck whisper something into his ear and he laughed but than Santana got all bad about Sam kissing Brittany. But i don't think it was all because of Brittany kissing Sam but Sam kissing Brittany. Oh well, not my problem. Rachel looked so cute because she was covering her eyes like they were doing something ten times worse. Gosh, she looked so beautiful and that smile of hers. I snapped out of it when I heard her say "my turn" and my stomach turned into knots because I wanted the bottle to land on me. I mean, come on, I wouldn't be able to handle seeing anyone else kissing her. It was hard the last time knowing that she was with someone else but to actaully see it was hard. But, I calmed down when I saw that it landed on Blaine and didn't think I had to worry since you know he was gay. And Kurt liked him. I had to laugh at him and then I heard Kurt try to give his best to act like it didn't bother him when he said, "this is outstanding!". I knew he could count on Kurt to speak up. "Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world." wtf? I thought. Why would you say that? Yeah your kisses are the best, full of passion but he is gay and your not going to be able to change his mind about that. He saw her lean in for the kiss and it was simple but then he saw something happen. It turned passionate. Wtf? Blaine dude is suppose to be gay, why the hell is he making out like that with my girl? I mean Rachel! He even saw Kurt and Mike be like whoa! I think Puck got even a little jealous with that kiss, he didn't know why. I was about to say something when I heard Kurt say "Okay. I think we had enough of that." He knew Kurt would always be the one to say something. Thank goodness. "Your face taste awesome." She did not just say that? I can't stand this. And Artie said, "that was pretty cool" thanks dude! I mean I know no one knows that I'm still in love with her but to want them two together, that's crazy! "I think I found a new duet partner!" she yelled, laughing. Wait, what the heck is that suppose to mean? She was going to stop singing with me and start singing with that Blaine dude?

"_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when I met you_

_I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around _

_Turned you into someone new._

Okay, he is okay. But maybe they have no chemistry like me and Rachel. But, I can't stop staring at how beautiful Rachel looks. Why must she have this magical turn on me. I wish she hadn't hurt me so badly so I could be with her right now. I'm still in love her and I don't think I ever will stop. She is my true love, I just need time to get over what she did. I don't like that they chose this song, couldn't they have chose a different song besides asking if she wanted him or he wanted her.

_Don't – Don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it _

_when I hear that you won't see me_

Oh, snap. Quinn's looking at me. Act like I am not staring at Rachel and wishing I was with her right now.

_Don't – Don't you want me _

_You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find you think you've changed your mind_

WTH? What look did he just give Rachel. He needs to calm himself before I go crazy kicking over stuff and pull what I did on Puck and just start punching.

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me, baby_

Now, she is actually dancing around with him. Yeah, maybe more jumping but still. We always stick to the soft let the voice shine songs with no dancing. He couldn't help but wonder if it was a good thing or bad thing. Did we only do those to show her voice and no fun because I'm not coordinated?

_Don't you want? Oh, oh. _

_Don't you want me, baby?_

I saw the look in Kurt's eyes and I knew he was going to burst soon because he saw the way they had been looking at each other. He didn't like them singing together either or flirting together, one of them two. But, he just hoped that he would say something soon.

"_Don't you want me? Oh, oh. _

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when I met you._

Damn, I love how her singing can still get to me. Together or apart. Wth! This dude Blaine is seriously pushing my buttons. Look at the way he is checking her out, I really hope he is gay and not wanting to get in on my girl. Rachel, Damn! even in my thoughts, I still thought of her as my girlfriend. Now, he's "fanning" himself around her? Why is he checking her out like that?

_That much is true_

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place either with or without you_

Now, she is dancing on him. No, I can't take this anymore! This is it! I'm saying something_._

"HEY!" Kurt storms on stage and pulls Blaine away from Rachel.

* * *

Kurt's POV

Kurt was happy that he convinced Blaine to go with him to Rachel's house party even though he did have to blackmail Finn into it as well. He thought this was a good plan on getting to impress Blaine by hanging out with his friends, his old Glee club. He had to admit that when he first got there, he was concerned that this was a bad idea especially with the fact that Rachel was dressed like a old lady and everybody looked bored out of there mind. They went and approached Rachel at that point, when she started with her rules. Saying that people were only allowed to get two drink tickets to keep things from getting out of control so she handed him and Blaine the tickets. Blaine looked at them in amazement while he looked at them in confusion. We walked away from Rachel when he had noticed that Santana was making out with Sam. He was confused on that part but didn't pay no attention as him and Blaine started talking more and more. The next thing he heard was Rachel scream, "Let's party!" and Rachel turned up the stereo loud playing "Like a G6". Everyone started dancing and Finn was on the stage keeping an eye out on everybody while him, Rachel and Blaine were dancing and singing on the stage, goofing around. Then Santana and Sam joined in a little but they didn't get on the stage with them. Later, he was with Blaine laughing as everyone including Blaine cheered for Rachel to chug the rest of the wine cooler. He just couldn't help but laugh when she burped and said something ridiculously funny.

I saw Finn just standing up on the stage looking at his cup and staring at Rachel constantly. I didn't want to ask why he just kept his eyes on her if he wasn't going to be with her so I decided to keep the conversation light.

"Are you not drinking?" I asked him

"No. Designated driver." He replied. "What about you?"

"I'm still trying to impressed Blaine. Can't get too sloppy." We then both looked back at Blaine, noticing that he was already drunk and dancing crazy. But oh he looked so adorable like that. "Clearly, he doesn't have the same concern."

I then saw Blaine approach Finn. It's like he knew that we were talking about him or something. He started mentioning how he thought it was cool that me and Finn were brothers. Wait, did he just say something about his height? I decided to interrupt at that point.

"You having fun, Blaine?" I asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." he replied. "This is the best party ever!"

I then grabbed him to help him off the stage but he kind of fell a little, thank goodness I was able to catch him. Me and him then decided to go cool off a little bit on the side. When we heard Rachel yell about playing Spin the bottle. I thought it was an amazing idea because maybe this would give me a chance to kiss Blaine and blame it on the alcohol. Or thank the alcohol, depending on which way it went from there. First victims were Brittany and Sam in which Santana got mad. I just looked at her like wow, she stole Sam from Quinn then she has the right to say she owns him. Wait never mind, I forgot that Quinn cheated on Sam that's why they broke up. I was cheering them along with everyone else while Rachel closed her eyes and Quinn looked upset, which she shouldn't have since she is the one that messed up that relationship. I just couldn't stop laughing when Santana interrupted the kiss. Next was Rachel and I was cheering her on to see who she would kiss. I always loved my brother with Rachel now since I got over that crush that I had on him. But, I was in for a huge shock when the bottle landed on Blaine.

"This is outstanding!" That's all I could say.

I noticed that Finn was smiling with what happened. I guess he would rather have Rachel kiss a gay guy than any other guy in this room especially Puck again.

"Blaine Warbler, I'm gonna rock your world." Rachel said before she and him went into kiss.

He kept hearing everyone cheer them on but then it became too personal and made me uncomfortable. It also seemed like Blaine was really into it, even the boys then noticed. Mike was like whoa, Puck was looking a little jealous while Finn looked like he was going to punch him. So, I decided I had to say something.

"Okay,I think we've had enough of that." I had to say.

"Your face taste awesome." Rachel said when they separated.

She then grabbed his shirt and yelled, "I think I found a new duet partner!_" _and then leaned on me and I didn't want to seem obvious so I laughed it off.

"_You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when I met you_

_I picked you out, I shook you up and turned you around _

_Turned you into someone new._

_Don't – Don't you want me?_

_You know I can't believe it _

_when I hear that you won't see me_

Damn, he looks good. Look at that ass. I wish I was singing up there instead of Rachel. Doesn't she know that he is gay?

_Don't – Don't you want me _

_You know I don't believe it when you say that you don't need me_

_It's much too late to find you think you've changed your mind_

_You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry_

_Don't you want me, baby_

_Don't you want? Oh, oh. _

_Don't you want me, baby?_

I just kept looking at them with the urge to interrupt them right now. Rachel is just making herself look bad.

"_Don't you want me? Oh, oh. _

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar when I met you._

_That much is true_

_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place either with or without you_

Rachel is really throwing herself on him. I can't take this anymore_._

"HEY!" I yelled storming the stage and cutting off the song. I then grabbed Blaine away from Rachel_._

"Why are you just desperately throwing yourself at Blaine?" Kurt yelled at Rachel.

"It's not my fault that I find a person who can keep up with me as well. All we are doing is singing a perfectly good song together, well were until you interrupted with your jealousy." Rachel said.

"Blaine is gay. Rachel don't you know how dumb you look throwing yourself at a gay guy?" Kurt asked.

"It isn't anymore dumb than when you were throwing yourself at Finn!" Rachel yelled back.

"Kurt, who are you to tell me who I like or who I don't like. Yes, maybe I thought I was gay but kissing Rachel made me question it. I never kissed a guy before. Maybe I am just bi-sexual." Blaine said.

Kurt got upset with what Blaine said so he took him to the side while Rachel and Finn started their argument.

"Do you like him? Why are you throwing yourself at Blaine? Do you want to be with him?" Finn asked Rachel.

"What I do or who I choose to sing with or like stopped becoming your business when YOU broke up with ME!" Rachel then yelled at Finn.

"Doesn't mean I stopped loving you or caring about you." Finn replied. "It's like your trying to hurt me."

Rachel then looked at Quinn who was giving them the dirtiest looks ever. Puck was looking at Quinn looking at them.

"Like you hurt me when you chose to make out with your model ex girlfriend. Yeah I kissed Puck because I was upset with you for LYING to me about sleeping with Santana while I came clean to you about me not having slept with Jesse but no you couldn't forgive me. So why don't you leave me alone like you did before and go running back to the girl who slept with your best friend, got pregnant by your best friend and lied to you until I WAS THE ONE who told you the truth!" Rachel yelled. Rachel then did her famous storm out with tears running down her face.

Finn just looked at her run up the stairs. He hated to see Rachel cry and he hated it more that he was the reason why she was crying. He then looked at Quinn and then looked at Puck. She made a good point though. He then ran after Rachel to explain himself.

"You are just afraid of not knowing whether you truly are gay." Kurt said.

"I have never kissed a boy before and kissing Rachel just felt..natural." Blaine replied.

"You're drunk that's why." Kurt said.

"I don't know, Kurt. Maybe I should just ask her out and see what happens from there." Blaine said.

Blaine turned around to talk to Rachel when he noticed her and Finn were gone. He was leaving to find them when Kurt grabbed his arm and turned him around. He went in and gave him a kiss. It started off with a simple kiss when Blaine pulled back and looked Kurt in the eyes. When there eyes connected, he was left speechless. The only thing he could think of was is that he did not want to stop kissing him. So that's exactly what Blaine did, he reached out and started to kiss Kurt. He realized at that moment that he wanted Kurt and that's all he knew.

Rachel was upstairs in her room when Finn knocked on her door. She decided that she wanted to change out of that dress and into some shorts and a plain white t shirt. She didn't want to go back down to the party because she felt like all everyone wanted to do was embarrass her and humiliate her. Why was she even in the Glee club if no one liked her like Santana said. She always thought she had Finn on her side but when she found out that he lied to her their entire relationship about being with Santana she just felt like on the side, he was just making fun of her like everyone else. She only made out with Puck to get back at Finn and he was the only one who was ever completely honest with her no matter what.

"What do you want Finn?" Rachel asked when she answered the door.

"I want to talk to you." Finn said.

"Well shouldn't you be downstairs with little miss perfect?" Rachel said, sitting down on her bed.

"I need to talk to you." Finn replied.

"Well, I don't feel like hearing you talk about how your back with Quinn because of a stupid kiss me and Puck shared. I just wish I had you back and it kills me that I will have to see the both of y'all together at school. I won't be in Glee club anymore, it'll be too hard. I had to put up with once before and I don't think I have the energy to do it again." Rachel said. She turned her head so Finn wouldn't see the tears come out of her face.

"Rachel?" Finn grabbed her face. "You know I hate to see you cry especially if I am the reason for those tears. I am still in love with you, I haven't stopped. You want to know why I made out with Quinn and was talking about getting back with her? It's because it's easier with her, I know what it is. I guess it's the fact that I already know it won't get any worse from before. Then, I don't know seeing you kiss Blaine in front of me and singing with him. It made me jealous, I realized that I don't want you to be with anyone because I still love you. You're the only woman for me and I don't want anyone else."

"I just don't understand why you want to be with her again. Why her? Why Quinn?" Rachel asked.

"It's easier, I won't get heartbroken or heart with Quinn like I do with you. You scare me." Finn said.

"Well, thanks. I scare the only man that I love. Way to make me feel better, Finn." Rachel said as she got off the bed and headed towards her restroom. But Finn stopped her and gave her a kiss. This time, he felt his heart skipped a beat and for the first time since they broke up, he felt like he was back in his body.

"I meant you scare me because the way that you make me feel. You make me feel like I could do anything and be anything that I want to be. You love me for who I am not because I am the quarterback or because I am this or that. You love the simple things about me, the way I can be kind of slow. You don't want to change anything about me. You don't make me feel like I'm the stupidest person you ever met. Because of you I get scared because I feel like I can dream for things bigger and better than what this stupid town has to offer.. You make me want to be a better man." Finn said.

When Finn had finished speaking, Rachel had tears in her eyes again but this time they weren't sad tears but happy tears with what Finn had confessed to her. He gently wiped her tears away from her eyes.

"Don't cry." Finn told her as he wiped the tears and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"This aren't tears of sadness but tears of joy. When I'm with you, you make me want to be a better person. You accept me for the crazy, out there, star driven, tiny Jewish girl and I love you so much. When I'm with you, I feel like the most beautiful girl. You never try to change me but learned to accept me as who I am. I will never love another man the way I love you. You are my true love. You also never try to pressure me into doing something that I am not comfortable with." Rachel said.

"Of course. I am crazy in love with you." Finn said. He then leaned down and gave Rachel a kiss. He then lifted Rachel up in his arms and placed her on his lap when he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I want you now." Rachel told him.

"What do you mean?" Finn said.

"I want you to give you something I don't want anyone else to get." Rachel replied. She then leaned in and gave him the most passionate kiss that she ever gave him. She then got his hand and placed it on her boob and whispered, "I'm ready."

Finn had to admit that he was waiting for this day but he was not going to do it like this. Not when Rachel was drunk so she might regret it the next day or in the future. He wanted to do it when they both had a clear head. So, he stopped her.

"Rachel, you know that I love you and I want to be intimate with you but I don't feel right with doing this when your drunk because I don't want you to regret it tomorrow or in the future. So, think about it overnight and if you still want to do it when you sober up tomorrow, we can do it then? I want your first time special like you deserve for it to be, not while your drunk." Finn said.

"Okay, I think I'll still want to do it so I'll sleep on it and let you know tomorrow but can you spend the night with me?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I love you Rachel." Finn said.

"I love you more." Rachel replied. "We should go downstairs to make sure their not making too much of a havoc."

He grabbed Rachel's hand and for the first time since they broke up, she felt truly happy. Her life was complete again with Finn back in her life. They kissed once more before they went downstairs. They saw that Puck and Lauren were talking in one corner, Sam and Santana were back to making out, Brittany was sitting on Artie's lap, Mike and Tina were back to dancing together but they were surprised to see that Kurt and Blaine were making out in the corner by the stage while Mercedes and Quinn were sitting there in a middle of a conversation. When they went down the stairs, they turned to the couple holding hands. But, Finn and Rachel went straight to talk to Kurt and Blaine to get the scoop on them.

"So you and Blaine work things out?" Rachel asked Kurt.

"You can say that." Kurt replied, grabbing a hold of Blaine's hand. "Sometimes, you just have to kiss and see if there is a connection there." He then smiled at Blaine as Blaine looked at him in admiration. Blaine was just happy that he realized that he did have feelings for Kurt before it was too late.

"And you guys, did y'all work things out?" Kurt asked Rachel.

"Yes, we sure did." Rachel replied, pulling Finn into her arms. "It felt natural when Finn kissed me again."

"I couldn't get her out of my head. It feels complete being with her again." Finn said, he then gave her a kiss.

"I'm happy for you guys." Kurt said. I'm glad that you worked things out.

"I'm happy that you kissed me." Blaine told Kurt as he gave him another kiss.

"We will leave you two be so y'all can make out." Finn said.

Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and lead them to other group of people. Quinn looked furious as she realized that she lost Finn after she lost Sam because of Finn.

"Geeesh, look at the most annoying couple, by that, I mean Rachel." Quinn said.

"Why don't you just back off Rachel already?" Finn said.

"I don't have to. I lost Sam by making out with you and now you decide to be with man hands?!" Quinn yelled.

"When are you going to realize that just like Sam, nobody wants to be with your controlling, cheating ass." Santana chimed in when she overheard Quinn yelling. "I don't like Rachel either but I think I like her a little more than you. Miss wanna be perfect always complaining about one thing or another. That's why Puck didn't want you. That's why Sam left you. That's why even Finn doesn't want you."

"I don't have to take this." Quinn said. She grabbed her coat and left. "I'll see you losers later."

"I think we should go as well." Tina said. "I'm happy that you two guys are back together. I'm very happy that you Kurt and Blaine are together." Tina yelled at Kurt. "But, it's getting late and I don't want to miss curfew." So she and Mike grabbed their things and left.

Soon, everyone was saying bye as well. The only people being left behind was Kurt, Blaine, Finn and Rachel.

"You guys can stay in our spare room, if you want." Rachel said. "Finn is going to stay with me, anyway."

"We wouldn't to impose on your night." Blaine replied.

"Don't be silly. Let's go get you set up in the guest room." Rachel said.

All four of them went upstairs and Rachel showed them the guest room. She showed them where the restroom was in case they needed it or wanted to take a shower. Then her and Finn left them two alone.

When they arrived in Rachel's room, they got ready for bed. When they laid in bed, Finn took Rachel in his arms.

"I'm happy you're here with me. You're my person." Rachel said.

"I couldn't imagine being anywhere else, this, this is where I belong." Finn said. He gave her a kiss on top of her head.

"I love you and I will forever love you, Rachel Barbra Berry." Finn said.

"I love you more, Finn Christopher Hudson." Rachel replied.

"Never." Finn replied.

Kurt just got out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around his waist showing off his body. Blaine just stared at him in amazement. He was going to take a shower but after seeing Kurt in nothing but a towel, he didn't want to leave his side.

"Aren't you going to take a shower, Blaine?" Kurt asked.

"I was, but now I don't want to." Blaine replied. "I just want to stay here and stare at you."

"Go take a shower, I'll still be here when you get back." Kurt replied, with a wink.

Blaine went in and gave Kurt the most passionate kiss he ever thought he could give anyone.

"MMMMMMMM" Kurt said. "I can kiss you all night. Now, go take a shower so you can come back and we can continue this."

At that moment, Blaine left the room and Kurt smacked his ass as he left. When Blaine closed the door to the room, Kurt had the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't wait for Blaine to come back.

****I DO NOW OWN CHARACTERS ON GLEE, THOSE RIGHTS BELONG TO THE WRITERS OF GLEE. I SIMPLY WRITE WHAT I WOULD HAVE WANTED TO SEE HAPPEN. I DO GIVE CREDIT TO THE WRITERS OF GLEE AS I DID USE SOME OF THEIR IDEAS DURING THE WRITING OF THIS EPISODE. ****

******_WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS STORY? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF KLAINE GETTING TOGETHER FASTER THAN SHOWN ON THE SHOW? WHAT DO YOU THINK OF FINCHEL GETTING BACK TOGETHER SOONER?****_**

_****WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT FOR THESE COUPLES? WILL THEIR BE OBSTACLES FOR EITHER ONE? WHAT HAPPENS WHEN QUINN DECIDES SHE STILL WON'T GIVE UP ON FINN? WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF PUCK REALIZES THAT HE WANTS QUINN? WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF KURT DECIDES TO MOVE BACK TO MCKINLEY? WILL THAT MAKE THEIR RELATIONSHIP STRONGER OR TEAR THEM APART? OPINIONS, LEAVE THEM. THE STORIES THAT GET THE MOST REVIEWS GETS UPDATED FASTER****_


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: WAKING UP WITH A HANGOVER

When Rachel woke up that morning, she had the biggest smile on her face because she woke up in Finn's arms. She was glad to have spent her Saturday night with the love of her life. Her dad's were going to be out of town for a week and she had convinced Finn to stay the nights with her while they were gone. She hated spending days without her dad's because she was alone but she was happy to have her man back.

"Good morning, beautiful." Finn said when he saw that she woke up.

"Good morning, handsome. I'm so glad that we got back together last night and you chose to spend the night with me. I can't wait to spend this week with you. Cooking you breakfast and dinner. Waking up next to you and going to sleep next to you." Rachel said.

"I am very happy too. I have missed you so much. I should have never let you go." Finn said.

"Let's go get something to eat. What do you want me to cook for you?" Rachel asked as she got up from bed.

"I honestly didn't even know that you knew how to cook. You're not going to burn the house down or anything, are you?" Finn joked.

Rachel threw her pillow at Finn in response. He couldn't help but laugh as she missed him.

In the other room, Kurt and Blaine were waking up in each other's arms.

"This is all I ever wanted since the moment I first met you and you took my hand." Kurt said. He just melted in Blaine's embrace and he didn't want to ever leave.

"I was too stubborn to give in but you kissing me last night was literally the best moment of my life. I can't wait to have the chance to always kiss you. You are the one for me Kurt, I realize that now." Blaine said.

Blaine went and started to kiss Kurt. He wished that they could stay this way forever. But soon, they will be back at the dorm's at McKinley unless they could find a way to stay with each other. They were in each other's arms talking about what their plans were for the day when they started to smell food. Kurt just thought it was Finn cooking since he knew that Finn could cook. That was a good thing about having a single parent, they teach you how to cook in case they are too tired to do so. Kurt had to admit that Finn was the best cook he knew for being a macho man like he was.

"That smells like Finn is cooking. You want to go and hang out with them for a little while." Kurt asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." Blaine said.

They quickly got dressed and went downstairs to Rachel's kitchen. But Kurt was surprised to see that it was Rachel that was cooking breakfast.

"Wow, I thought for sure it was Finn cooking breakfast." Kurt said.

"Why would you think that?" Rachel asked.

"I just didn't know that you knew how to cook and Finn does. I always expected for the house to burn down if Rachel Berry ever cooked." Kurt replied.

"Well, that's why I am standing right next to her just in case." Finn smirked.

Everyone laughed but Rachel pushed Finn softly. She didn't know why everyone acted surprise that she knew how to cook. Didn't they know that her dad's were out of town a lot and she was left home alone to cook and take care of herself. When they were done cooking, everyone sat down at the dining room table. Rachel couldn't help herself but to look around at her boyfriend, her best gay friend Kurt and his new boyfriend Blaine. This was the way that they were suppose to be after all.

"Hey guys. When do y'all have to be back at Dalton?" Finn asked.

"Tonight. I wish we could stay together but soon we will back to our own dorms." Kurt said.

"Well, why don't you guys stay here with us for the week. I mean my dad's are going to be out of town. I think they might even extend it so they can take a vacation since they trust me." Rachel said.

"Rach, what about tonight? Did you change your mind on that? Or was it cause you were drunk." Finn asked Rachel.

"No, I still want to spend the romantic night with you. Doing that." Rachel said.

"Gross." Kurt said. "We will make sure to not come here till late tonight than." Kurt said.

"What I think Kurt means is thank you Rachel for letting us stay in your home." Blaine said.

Rachel decided that she wanted to do this in the most romantic way that she could think. I mean it was pretty awesome that she was going to be losing it to Finn, the way it should be. She decided that she was going to ask Kurt to go with her to the mall so they could some romantic and special things for the night. Blaine decided to stay back with Finn and watch some football so he wouldn't be a third wheel on this shopping spree.

"I just want this to be special. I mean I know that it is going to special regardless but I just want it to be the most romantic thing ever. I am just scared Kurt." Rachel confessed.

"Why are you scared Rachel? If your afraid to lose it to Finn, why don't you say something? I know Finn would understand, I know that he would never pressure you into doing anything that your not ready for. That's not him." Kurt said.

"I'm just. You know Finn had sex with Santana and Santana is not a saint. What if he like compares me to her? Or isn't happy because I'm not experienced like her? I'm afraid of the expectations that he might have of me. That makes me scared and nervous." Rachel said.

"Oh, sweetie. You know that you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Finn and him thinking or comparing you to Santana. Besides, I'll tell you something. Santana made it seem better than what it was. Finn told me it didn't mean anything and he only took her to get a burger because she told him too. He said he felt nothing because it meant nothing." Kurt said.

Rachel felt relieved to hear Kurt tell her that. That's one of the reasons why she was jealous when she heard that Finn had sex with her because Santana had a lot of experience as Quinn only had sex with Puck. Yeah she knows that it was one more than her but it wasn't like Santana's. She and Kurt just went shopping for some great things for her and Finn's special night tonight.

While Finn and Blaine were at Rachel's watching the game and Kurt and Rachel were at the mall shopping, Quinn was at home furious with the events that happened yesterday.

–

Quinn was sitting in her room thinking of ways that she was planning on humiliating Rachel and getting Finn back. She was writing down in her journal and drawing nasty pictures of Rachel getting hurt when her door rang. She looked at the time and realized that she wasn't planning on having visitors besides she was still a little hung over from last night so she was in no mood to see anybody and she was embarassed with how she was attacked. Quinn was just wearing her sweats with her hair up when she went downstairs to see who it was. Her mom was out like usual and she was thankful because she didn't want to have to deal with her. When she answered the door, she was not expecting to see who she saw.

"What do you want?" Quinn asked.

–

Blaine and Finn were at Rachel's chilling and talking. Finn had to admit that he didn't think that he would kick it off with Blaine that well especially after what happened between him and Rachel. But, since Blaine realized that he was gay and now was with Kurt, he felt like he definetely didn't have anything to worry about. Besides, Blaine wasn't like Kurt and actually liked to watch sports so they could just chat about that in case it got kind of awkward or something.

"So, I just wanted to say that Kurt talks about you a lot, he really looks up to you and loves you like a real big brother." Blaine said to Finn while watching the commercials.

"I love him like a little brother. I know at the beginning we didn't kick it off great and I didn't treat him right when I found out that his dad was marrying my mom but that's because it was always me and my mom but now I can't imagine not having Burt as a father and Kurt as a brother." Finn replied. "So you make sure you don't hurt my brother or else, your going to be in major trouble with me and the rest of his friends. Rachel is tiny but she gives one hell of a slap. I would know." Finn finished with a laugh.

–

"So, what do you want?" Quinn asked.

"I saw your face and reaction last night when everything happened. I know that you are plotting to do something to hurt her but why are you so adamant on getting revenge on her? I mean, I haven't always been on her side but I have gotten to know her and she doesn't deserve any hurt that you want to bring upon her. Besides, she didn't do anything wrong. It's not like she stole him from you and they truly are in love with each other and I know that you don't love him. So why are you doing this? It's not going to get Finn back, not like that's what you want. You only want to be with Finn because you think that will guarantee you Prom Queen and Finn is my best friend, he deserves to be with someone who loves him and inspires him. Rachel is that for him." Puck said to Quinn. "Besides, I know that you love me because I love you."

"Aren't you with Lauren?" Quinn asked with sarcasm.

"Not really but even than, nobody has my heart like you do. Like I said on the night we hooked up, this isn't another hookup for me. It took me a while to realize what I had in you and what I lost and I don't want to waste any more time being a part from you." Puck finished.

"You're wrong." Quinn said. "Now get out so I can figure out ways to hurt that loser."

Puck didn't know what to do. He knew Berry didn't deserve any harm because yeah she can be annoying but it was because she was so passionate but she was the sweetest, most forgiving person he had ever met. So Puck just went in and kissed Quinn. When he kissed Quinn, she didn't resist, she didn't pull away or slap him. She actually released everything that she was holding inside like the weight of the world was off her shoulders. She thought that she saw fireworks when she kissed Finn but when she kissed Puck, it was so much better.

–

When Kurt and Rachel were done shopping, they headed back to Rachel's house where they found Blaine and Finn just watching the sports channel, chit chatting about the news going on. Rachel saw that Finn didn't notice her walking in since him and Blaine were deep in conversation so she took this chance to sneak her bags upstairs before Finn could see where she went shopping because she wanted this to be a surprise. She had just hid the bags in her closet when she heard someone coming into her room.

"Rachel, are you in here?" Finn asked.

"Yes." Rachel said as she rushed out of her closet before Finn could see that she was hiding her bags behind her clothes.

"I saw Kurt when Blaine went up to him and started kissing him so I started to look for you. Why did you sneak past us?" Finn asked.

"No reason. Just had to come upstairs for something. I was going to go back and get you right now." Rachel replied.

"Okay, well I made us some reservations as a very romantic restaurant so be ready by 7." Finn said.

"I will be." Rachel said with a smile.

"Blaine and Kurt are going to my mom's house to spend their date there and I am going to head over there for a little while to get ready." Finn said. "Will you walk me out?"

"Of course." Rachel said and grabbed his hand in hers and they headed downstairs.

"You guys ready?" Finn asked Blaine and Kurt.

"Yes." They replied in unison.

"I'll see you tonight. I love you babe." Finn said, as they walked out the door.

"I love you too." Rachel said.

When they got into the car, Kurt turned to Finn. "I know that you love Rachel with your heart and I know that she is your soulmate but make sure you don't hurt her or pressure her into doing anything. She's already scared because she thinks you will compare her to Santana because you know what you did. That girl loves you and admires you for everything that you are and everything that you can and will be. She's my best friend and I love her like crazy."

Finn was surprised but a little hurt with what Kurt informed him about Rachel feeling like she had to compare herself with Santana. She didn't know why and it killed him that he made that mistake. He regretted that he didn't want for then to lose their virginities to each other.

"I couldn't ever compare Rachel to Santana because Rachel means so much more to me. I am insanely in love with her and when we have sex, it won't be us just having sex to have sex or so I can get over losing my virginity. It will be us making love, the way it should be." Finn replied to his brother.

With that comment, they headed back to the Hummel-Hudson house.

* * *

_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, I SIMPLY WRITE THIS STORY BECAUSE I DID NOT LIKE THE WAY THEY TOOK THE STORY AS FINN AND QUINN GETTING BACK TOGETHER AND WASTING TIME WHEN CLEARLY HE BELONGED WITH RACHEL. _

_**WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN NEXT? DO YOU THINK RACHEL WILL CONFESS HER INSECURITIES TO FINN ABOUT HER BEING INTIMATE WITH FINN? WHY SHE WAS HURT AND WHAT SANTANA TOLD HER? DO YOU THINK FINN WILL INFORM RACHEL THE TRUTH ABOUT WHAT HAPPENED WITH SANTANA? WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN WITH PUCK AND QUINN? ARE THEY SOULMATES OR JUST TWO BEING HURT FROM LOVE THAT THEY HELP EACH OTHER OUT? WHAT ABOUT BLAINE AND KURT? ARE THEY GOING TO ENJOY THEIR FIRST LOW KEY DATE? _

_I NEED REVIEWS! LOL :D_

_-i wrote this is one sitting so if there is any mistakes, I am sorry. _


End file.
